


Things We Lost In The Fire

by this_is_everything



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Fire, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_everything/pseuds/this_is_everything
Summary: There is fire and shouting and people running.There's fire.And Baz is flammable.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Things We Lost In The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to understand why I did a teeny tiny crossover between Shadowhunters and Carry On.  
> I don't even know why I did it.

There is fire and shouting and people running around.

Pure chaos.

There is someone running to Baz.

It’s not me.

Someone is saving Baz but it’s not me.

Who is that?

I stumble to my feet.

There’s fire.

Baz is flammable.

The man is small, has black hair and black eyes filled with worry.

He yanks Baz to his feet, half pulling, half carrying him to the end of the field.

Baz is conscious. He digs his fingers into the jacket of his savior.

Who isn’t me.

Then the man is turning around and running into the flames again.

"Simon!" His voice, panicking, his eyes are darting around until he finds what he’s looking for.

The boy has brown hair, is a bit taller than the man himself.

Another Simon.

This Simon is carrying some little kids in his arms.

The man catches his arm, takes one of the kids and pulls them to the end of the field.

To Baz.

I realize that I’m still not there.

I’m still in the fire and not in Baz’s arms.

Why?

I want to move but my legs won’t work.

The boy found his Simon, he won’t look for another one.

Then I see them.

They are 4. 2 boys and 2 girls, dressed in black gear, holding swords that are shining like ice and fire in their hands.

They slaughter the demons without using any spells.

And I am still sitting in the fire.

There’s this beautiful poem.

I would like to tell it Baz but it’s dark and about vampires and I don’t think he would like it very much.

But the poem is still beautiful.

….

The fire is out, the demons lay dead on the ground, slowly turning to dust.

….

"Simon!"

Now I hear Baz’s voice shouting over the noises of panicking scholars.

And then he’s there. Standing is the sun, panting.

He had been running.

Our eyes lock.

Baz is perfect. Baz is every breath I take and every sight I see. When he’s there everything else blurs. I only see him. Baz is my reason I can get up every morning, the reason I can still fight. The reason I still have power or anything left in me.

Sweat is running down his cheeks. Or maybe tears.

Why would Baz be crying?

And then he’s running towards me, tears streaming down his face, our eyes locked.

We never break eye contact.

Somewhere between standing and him, I started running.

People are standing in our way and I push past them and Baz does the same and it feels like eternity-

And then he’s there, throwing his arms around my neck and pressing himself against me.

And I can breathe.

Finally.

I embrace Baz.

I can hear him crying and stifling and murmuring something under his breath.

And I smell him.

And I love him.

And we’re both alive.

And it feels like home.

And then I’m laughing his ears because I’m just so damn happy to have him.

To be alive.

Baz stopped crying and now he’s looking into my eyes and planting kisses all over my face.

Shouldn’t I be the one doing this?

I mean he’s the one who is crying.

Damn. I’m a crappy boyfriend.

"I love you.", he whispers. And I now I know he’s really emotional because normal Baz would only say that when he thinks I’m sleeping.

Never too often so I wouldn’t get used to it.

It’s special.

I’m still giggling.

"Say it again.", I whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

"Again."

But Baz doesn’t say it again.

So we’re just holding each other in silence.

I feel his breath.

That’s how I know he’s not dead.

How I know he’s not really a vampire.

He’s my bloodsucking beloved human.

And then I plant featherlight kisses on his cheeks, his mouth, his neck.

I feel him blush.

"Stop it."

"I’m not doing anything."

"I’m warning you Snow."

"You called me Simon before."

"Shut up."

"I love you too Baz."

"…"

"I love you."

"I’m glad you’re alive. For one moment I thought… I really thought..- I couldn’t see you, I couldn’t feel you and there was fire everywhere. And I thought the fire had taken you out."

"I’m not leaving you anytime soon."

"You better not Snow." His voice his hoarse.

"I’m not I promise."

I tend to promise Baz too many things. Some of them I know I can’t keep. And he knows it too. I just want him to be happy. I just want him to have everything he’s ever wanted, That’s why I promise him everything.

"Baz?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you died in the fire. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything. And then I saw that guy saving you and I still couldn’t move. It’s like my body thought dying here would be the best part. Dying knowing you are alive, like I could rest in peace."

Baz looks like I hit him. Twice. With a silversword. And then set him on fire.

He looks like he’s going to be sick.

And then tears fill his eyes again.

"Fuck.", he mutters under his breath and wipes them off with his sleeve.

It doesn’t matter, the tears are still coming back.

"Snow. Don’t ever think on dying on me. Don’t ever think of leaving me here alone. Alive. Because it wouldn’t be worth living. You are my world. I know it sounds cheesy but the moment I’d know you were dead, I would run into a sword.

So if you want me to live, don’t die."

Baz is so emotional.

It’s cute.

So I smile just to make him happy.

"I’ll stay with you until the end I pro-"

He stops me before I can promise anything.

Instead he kisses me.

It’s alright for me.

I like it.

So I kiss back.

Because Baz is my life and I’m going to die kissing Baz. I’m gonna die kissing him.

Just not today.

_'I was the match and you were the rock_

_Maybe we started this fire_

_We sat apart and watched_

_All we had burned on the pyre_

_[…]_

_we were born with nothing_

_And we sure as hell have nothing now_

_[…]_

_Flames they licked the walls_

_Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_These are the things we lost in the fire fire fire’_

Things we lost in the Fire - Bastille


End file.
